


Cold Hands

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: If the last thing I'll ever write about is my death (July 19, 1958). Alan McDermott stumbles upon a crucial piece of evidence for the town's unsolved case.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for game of cards, my inspiration was cold hands.

> If the last thing I'll ever write about is my death (July 19, 1958)

* * *

 

_(1958)_

They find her in a ditch, near the cabin in the wood. Her clothes torn to pieces, slash marks around her face and stomach and rope marks around her neck. The police aren't even sure if to rule this death as homicide or suicide.

Her hands are icy cold. But the police will learn later on about how Annabelle Beth Johnson hands are always cold. And how most people stated she told them before she died that she'll kill herself.

* * *

 

 

_(1978)_

Alan McDermott is in a bookstore, very bored while his mother is talking to the bookstore owner. He wonders over looking at a pile of books for boys his age. He's 10 years old and he's getting bored of the books he reads in school. He finds a blue notebook hidden among the books he was looking at. He opens the notebook startled to see his notebook is the journal of the only unsolved case in his town.

It's ironic how a 10 year-old-boy gets to know about the town's misfit. Almost like she's still there. Of course, the town has local ghost stories about how Annabelle Beth Johnson haunts the cabin in the woods. The cabin in the woods is the only cabin found in the woods and gives a haunted eerie feel to it. All the local kids dare each other to run inside the cabin when it gets close to dusk. There are stories about creakiness and moans heard inside the cabin.

Alan thinks everyone is lying. He reads the words that Annabelle wrote in her journal.

"Mother often remakes on how unladylike I am. How I won't find a proper husband. Mother is always right." (July 6, 1957)

Alan asks his mother about Annabelle Beth Johnson.

"Oh Alan, don't ask about things you don't want to hear the answer too. Go outside and play," his mother told him.

It's the late 1970s when this town is hit with drugs, crime, and homicide. But 1958, this town was smaller and not overburden with things like drugs, AIDS- Alan can hear his mother state things about how these didn't occur back when she was growing up. And how Alan should just say no to drugs. Alan snorts when he heard his mother say such thing. He thinks about how his mother must have been a few years older than Annabelle Beth Johnson. The thing is his friends are lucky to be ignorant about things like drugs. Maybe the teenagers run to the cabin in the woods to smoke pot. But Alan still wants to know why the town was so sure that Annabelle's death was a suicide and why the police never closed the case.

His mother relented when he finally bugged her enough to tell him about the case: "She went around telling people that she wanted to die, as for the police who knows why they didn't close the case. Alan, maybe you should focus on other things like playing tag with your friends outside."

The last thing that Annabelle wrote in her journal was "If the last thing I'll ever write about is my death."

Alan's not convinced that Annabelle's death was a suicide. Just because she was known as the town's "slut," (why the moaning can be heard in the cabin in the woods), doesn't mean she was.

Her journal told a different story. And maybe, one day Alan will solve this case. But until then he's going to go investigate the cabin in the woods, have fun and play tag with his friends.

Alan decided to store Annabelle's journal in his secret area of his room. He'll figure this out later. He hears Jeffrey calling him so he can play tag.

He left the journal open to page 57, which states: "Cold hand, warm heart, maybe my grandmother is trying to tell me I was a good person. But knows about that. If nothing, I've been a bad person." (July 18, 1958)


End file.
